


There Are Things

by galfridian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/pseuds/galfridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things I have lost that I will never get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for challenge #50 at then_theres_us.

They find the words scrawled on a white-washed wall.

Rose pulls at the lapels of her jacket, crossing her arms against her chest. "Feels like fall," she whispers to herself, recalling the way seasons shift on Earth. In her adventures with the Doctor, Rose has seen frozen worlds and blistering worlds and flowering worlds, but this one's a first. The air around her is cool, yet gentle, and it smells like autumn.

The Doctor takes a step closer, the bottom hem of his overcoat catching in a breeze and brushing against Rose's bare ankles. He rests a hand on her shoulder and his warmth slips through her veins. Neither of them looks away from the writing on the wall.

"Who do you think wrote it?" Rose runs her fingertips along the words. "Someone lonely, I suppose."

The Doctor's hand moves from her shoulder, travels along her arm to take the hand pressed against the wall. "I don't think he was lonely."

"No?"

"I think he was wise. A wise fellow knows when he's loved and lost."

_there are some things i've lost  
that i will never get back_

  
Time contorts and curves and weaves and sometimes he just knows. He takes Amy to the wall of confessions a few days after a white-washing. He takes the pen she digs out of her purse and writes his confession.

A wise bloke knows when he's loved and lost.


End file.
